


Bodies of Magic

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/F, Flonksfest 2020, Image heavy post, Magical Academia, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Mostly graphics, fake website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: Dear Muggles,Welcome, once again, to the Mappa Mundi Magica, the magical answer to your own internet.Today a glimpse into the world of magical academia, and a very special conference at the Aeaea Academy of Magic. A wonderful endeavour by the very talented Fleur Delacour, with just a little help from a lady who needs only one name, Tonks.Be educated, be enthralled, enjoy!Ada SchwarzenbachWorld Communications DirectorInternational Confederation of Wizards
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Flonks Fest





	Bodies of Magic

_Drumrolls -_ Here it is!

Looks good! Clearly organised by someone highly accomplished, and also very sexy.

_Mon chou_. You're only saying that because it's true.

I'm so excited!

Nice one, but who is that in the photograph? She could do with some moisturiser. 

You could do with some manners but I let you stick around.

Wow, catch a glimpse of her. She looks HOT!

Yeah, way out of your league.

Clever too, seems like the intellectual type.

I reckon she's everyone's type.

Sssh, you guys, I don't think she knows! 

Oh, she knows. 

Look, it's me! And more of me! Always me, whatever shape I choose to make the contents of my pants.

That's pretty much her whole panel, right there. But you should all come anyway, there will be some academic material in between the salacious comments.

So there will be some salacious content? Just want to make sure it's worth it.

As long as you turn up there's bound to me some impropriety.

Aw, babe. You're making me 

Please be sure to share your jokes about my husband being a bit of an animal. I really don't hear them enough.

You're the fool that married him. You know what animagi are like. No sympathy from me.

Sympathy is the last thing he needs. You're both just jealous that me and Pandora have the best panel. 

It isn't nice to boast. But I am very proud of our investigation into the psychological aspects of human transformation, especially advanced forms of self-transformation such as the Animagus transformation. It's so rare for a form of magic to tell us so much about the caster, in particular in terms of their true self rather than passing interests or desires (the Patronus Charm springs to mind as a spell that reflects the self but perhaps on a more superficial level).

That's all very well, but IS he housetrained yet?

Yay! I'm so excited about this! Thank you so much for inviting me. 

Thank you for agreeing! I'm particularly looking forward this panel.

Hold on, you never said you were particularly excited about my panel? 

Surely it's obvious that you're my favourite, _ma vilaine._

Dude on the bottom row can bang me up any time he likes.

I'm not sure you're his type, but I can speak to Victor for you if you like. 

Please do. I've got a book I'd like to pitch - it's called "The Disappointment of Cousins".

You're writing my mum's biography?

That was rather unkind. I really fancy you now.

Ooh, it's us!

And we look HOT.

Don't we always?

True. It's a gift. 

Please owl me if you have any questions!

Hello, I have some questions.

Mmm, are they in depth questions?

I'm afraid they are rather.

Perhaps we should set up a private tutorial. I do want to answer you thoroughly.

Private sounds good, this is a public forum. As communications manager I have to read every message so for the love of Circe, GET A ROOM!

Well, if you insist... 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> To see more of the MMM, check out [Marauders Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904051?style=creator) for a little holiday magic!


End file.
